[unreadable] [unreadable] The Oklahoma-UT Southwestern Hemostasis Consortium has been an active participant of the TMH CTN for the first four years of the network activity. Investigators from our consortium have had leading roles in the subgroups devoted to TIP, IIP, hemophilia, pediatric and HIT protocol development. In addition, both sites of our consortium have very effectively enrolled patients in the initial network .clinical trial, PLADO. For TTP, Dr. George was the initial co-chair of this subcommittee and remains a leader in the development of the STAR trial. His colleagues at Oklahoma, Dr. Sara Vesely and Ms. Dee Terrell, have also contributed in key roles to the STAR trial development: Dr. Vesely with biostatistical analysis and Ms. Terrell as one of the two key clinical trial coordinators developing this study. Both Drs. George and Buchanan have been leaders in the ITP subcommittee, working to develop a protocol for childhood ITP using a TPO-mimetic agent. Dr. Buchanan was the initial leader of the pediatric subcommittee, and has contributed to the development of a decision analysis protocol to determine the critical research questions for childhood ITP. Dr. Buchanan and two of our beginning faculty, Dr. Janna Journeycake at UT Southwestern and Dr. Kapil Saxena of Oklahoma have been key contributors to the development of the RICH study. When this study opens we anticipate being one of the leading sites for the clinical trial. Drs. Buchanan and Journeycake have also been very active in the development of the study to evaluate the role of rTPA in reducing central venous access device infection in patients with hemophilia. This has been a major research interest of Drs. Journeycake and Buchanan. Dr. Ravi Sarode of UT Southwestern has been a leader in the development of the protocol to determine the frequency of thromboembolism related to heparin, the HOT study, and he anticipates being the lead enrolling center for this study. The TMH CTN has brought our two university centers closer together with many collaborative interactions. A valuable outcome of the past four years has been the extension of collaborative relationship to the junior faculty members and trainees in our programs. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] OKLAHOMA-UT SOUTHWESTERN HEMOSTASIS CONSORTIUM CRITIQUES [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]